


Вызов

by DieAhnung, WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020



Series: G-PG 13 [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alcohol, Brothers, First Kiss, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Romance, Sibling Incest, Truth or Dare
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAhnung/pseuds/DieAhnung, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020
Summary: Тони, Тор и Локи играют в "Правда или вызов". Тони заставляет Тора поцеловать Локи.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: G-PG 13 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614319
Kudos: 14





	Вызов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024770) by [EnInkahootz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz). 



— Разве эта игра труднее, чем следует из названия? — спросил Локи, делая глоток магически усиленного красного вина.

— Нет, — ответил Тони, слегка заплетающимся языком. — Тор, ты первый. Правда или вызов?

— Вызов, — воскликнул Тор, - Я могуч и бесстрашен. 

Сказав это, он громко стукнул кружкой по столу. Шипучее пиво выплеснулось на Локи, который сидел рядом с ним. Локи издал недовольный звук, вызвал вихрь зеленой магии, чтобы привести в порядок свою рубашку, и бросил свирепый взгляд на Тора. Тор, казалось, ничего не заметил. Он с нетерпением смотрел на Тони, ожидая его вызов.

— Тор Одинсон, — объявил Тони, — я хочу, чтобы ты поцеловал своего брата.

Тор и Локи посмотрели друг на друга. Потрясение на их лицах заставило Тони улыбнуться. Приглядевшись повнимательнее к выражению их лиц, Тони понял, что за этим потрясением скрывается нечто большее: возбуждение, желание... они хотят друг друга, как Тони и предполагал.

— Мне еще долго ждать? — спросил Тони, начиная терять терпение.

— Ну, — ответил Тор, преувеличенно небрежно, все еще не отрывая взгляд от Локи, — если это будет лишь краткий поцелуй, ничего страшного не произойдет.

— Только ради игры, — поспешил добавить Локи.

— Разумеется, — с ухмылкой согласился Тони, — ради игры.

Тор и Локи одновременно многозначительно кивнули, затем Тор схватил Локи и притянул его ближе, сразу впившись в его губы. Локи издал приглушенный звук и замер, но через мгновение он обхватил руками спину Тора и застонал, полностью сократив расстояние между их телами. Когда они прижались друг к другу, Тор зарылся пальцами в длинные волосы Локи.

Поцелуй продолжался и продолжался, а Тони зачарованно наблюдал за ними, обдумывая, что же он осмелится сделать дальше.


End file.
